Comedy Clicks
by animefan4life12
Summary: Welcome to comedy clicks!People of Flordia, prepare for tunk'n doughnuts. Also, Sokka,Car,Business guy, Ba nun nuna nu nuna...chapter two up! Vacation Job in Flordia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my first funny fanfic. I really wanted to grab some reader's attention so I thought, "What would make people read and review my fanfic?" After a few ideas I finally had a "click" (What I sometimes say when I have a thought or idea.) "CLICK! Make a funny fanfic!" So, I hope you enjoy and please R&R! I really want R&R'S! Thankyou for your time.**

**Welcome to Comedy Clicks!**

**"Here's our host...Miss...um...uh...boss lady ma'am sir...our host!"**

" Yeah, well anyway I'm your host for this show! You can call me uh...um...hm...I don't know, I'm called alot of things. Bring me the list of names people call me!" (One of the security guards walk up and hand the list.)

"Let's see...Eris, vampire lady, animefan4life12, host of show, click girl, cousin of monkey people, cousin of hot yet evil cheerleader

(An hour later) Rich girl, smart girl..."(Throws paper) "Yeah I think we all get it. You people can just call me Miss host. It makes things alot easier especially since some people could forget any other name I could give out. So let's get to the show!"

" Today we have some guests that will be in our show. We brought them here just last night. Behind curtain number 1 is...Sokka!"

The crowd goes wild clapping and screaming.

"Wha? Where am I? Who are you people!"

"Ok...under curtain number 2 is...Katara!"

Crowd goes wild again.

"Where are we? I thought we were suppose to be on Hijiri island."

"Behind curtain number three...Aang!"

Crowd goes wild followed by silence and some giggling.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Ah whowha! Gimme back my money seamonkey! Whoa...where am I?

"...That was a little weird...under curtain number 3...Zuko!

Crowd goes wild yet again.

"Where am I! What am I doing here!"

"So we all know the cast but they don't know us...who cares."

"Who the heck are you?" Asked Sokka to the host. "I want to know where I am, I woke up behind that curtain!"

"You're on the now show Comedy Clicks. I am the host Miss Host and you will do every task that pops into my head."

"And what happens if we don't? Asked Sokka.

"Glad you asked, BRING IN THE MUTANT GERBILS!" A security guard wheeled in a large tank and removed the curtain revealing a whole bunch of gerbils.

"Is that it?" Asked Sokka. "I mean they're little rats." The security gaurd took a hockey stick and stuck it into the tank. The gerbils swarmed like pirahnas on the hockey stick leaving nothing left but a really messed up stick.

"These gerbils, are sugar hyper and high on coffee. Lots and lots of coffee."

The host's aunt and uncle who live on coffee just realized what happened to what they call, "My precious." (Think that little think from the lord of the rings.) ""HEY! that's where our coffee went!"

"Oh yeah...YOU HAVE LIKE 20 MORE CANS! anyway, the stick could be you." Sokka gulped and backed away.

"So, for our first what ever you want to call it each one of you will be...be..."

Person from the audience: "News report!"

"Thankyou! Doing a news report! Roll the stage on the stage! Wait...what? Set up for the news report!"

The people that work on the show moved cameras, backgrounds, and a desk on the stage. One of the guys gave Katara a letter.

"Time for jobs! Lets see, Aang...you do sports" "

"YEAH! I get to be on tv!"

"Katara...where'd she go? Oh well we don't exactly need her I guess. Zuko...owns the company."

"That's not fair!" Yelled Sokka. "What am I suppose to be!"

"You...can be the janitor."

"WHAT!" Sokka yelled. "That or mutant gerbils." Replied the host. "Fine." Sokka mumbled something under his breath.

"Whenever you people are ready."

Just as soon as they started filming Katara ran up to Sokka and Zuko.

Zuko: "Sweep the floors janitor! NOW!"

Katara: "I need to talk to who ever's in charge."

"That'd be me." Replied Zuko.

"We don't have much time! I need to inform the world of the killer videotape like the note told me to!"

"You're not ruining my show...janitor! Clean up that mess! I need to talk about you being fired." He left.

Katara took this opportunity. She ran over to the computer that told Aang what to say.

"And now turning over to sports...and an evil videotape that kills anyone who watches it. It's true, we're all in serious danger."

Zuko over heard what Aang just said. "Oh shit!" He ran over to Katara and pushed her to the side. They started fighting.

"Correction, no we're not I made up everything I just said."

"No I didn't it's all true."

Katara jumped on top of Zuko and they ended up falling into the garbage can. Sokka ran over and tried to help but accidentally hit the keyboard while trying to get the out. Aang was still reading the tv.

"Oh schizel gizzen garr bdagadda gadddda sheezen block howry 3214 blockinbraken 41296..."

They got out of the garbage can and continued fighting. Sokka took this opportunity. Aang was still reading.

"I've been listening to this dumbass prince for 10 minuts but, I've cookin' his fuzzy wuzzy stuffed animal collection for 12. Know what I'm sayin' Zuko? They burn like your priceless huggle bunny. Sokka for president y'all I'm outtie." Aang stood up and finished his report. He walked to the back and saw them all fighting. "Boy that was some wacky news report, it's almost like it was all happening...for real?"

Host: "Wow. Who'd think that could happen? So people what do you think?" The audience was laughing hysterically. "Well that concludes our show. Until next time folks!"

Aang was back on stage sitting behind the desk.

"Now it's time for the news..." Katara jumped on stage and punched him in the face. "This just in..." In fell out of the chair and behind the desk.

" I don't have much time here...there's an evil videotape that will kill you all!" She was handed a bulletin. "I've just been handed a bulletin. Local news woman Katara fired after her outburst...earlier...NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" In the bottom corner of the tv was a replay of her punching Aang in the face on top read "Crazy Bitch Fired"

Zuko: "That's what you get! YOU! He ran after Sokka. YOU'LL PAY FOR THE HUMILIATION YOU CAUSED ME!"

"Iwas just informing the viewers of the truth!"

Host: Finally that concludes our show. Until next time everybody! Goodnight.

**So what did you think? I really want to know how good I did. R&R PLZ!**


	2. Vacation Job in Flordia

**HI PEOPLE! Well, here I am again. Ready for the next chapter? I sure hope so. I tried to make this funnier than the first one but...I don't know, you people decide. PLZ R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter of "Comedy Clicks!"**

**Vacation job in Flordia**

**People of Flordia...prepare for trunk'n doughnuts.**

**Hello everybody and welcome to "Comedy Clicks!" With your host...Miss Host!**

"Hi everybody! How are ya? Welcome to this weeks episode of..."Comedy Clicks!"

Why are we here again! Came a loud voice from behind the stage. Sokka stomped onto the stage with the rest of the gang. "I hate being here! You said we wouldn't get attacked by mutant gerbils!" Yelled Sokka at the host.

"Did you by any chance...try to eat the gerbils?"

"...well we didn't get any food!"

"I gave you people plenty of food! A whole buffet table filled with food curtisy of the comedy click chef!"

"Yeah, you just ate the whole buffet Sokka!" Screamed his sister.

"You ate everything! The fruit, soup, potatoes, chicken, roast beef, EVERYTHING!" Yelled Aang.

"You left us with no food you water tribe peasent!" Yelled Zuko.

"_He even accidentally ate the waste band to a pair of underwear."_ Whispered Aang to the host.

"Where the heck did he get that from?" Yelled the host.

"There were two little girls with some other people that were watching him and they handed it to him and told him it was a "twizzler" I don't even know what a twizzler is!" Yelled Aang.

"Don't forget those marbles that were "supposed gumballs" that he ate." Said Katara.

"And what exactly is "toe cheese?" He ate that too." Replied Zuko.

The host slapped her hand on her face. "UUUHHHHH." "KRISTINE KATHRYN!" (Little monkey cousins.)

"Oh, never mind...now for today's show you will all be going on vacation to...FLORIDA! But one of you will go to work."

"AAAWWWW!" Yelled everyone.

"Good news is it's elastic twizzler cheese boy over there!"

"WHAT?" Yelled Sokka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Flordia!" Yelled the host who was in a house on a beach with the avatar cast behind her. "This will be your house now have fun! I'll see you later...oh Sokka, your wake up call is at 5. See ya!" She left.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Look at the bright side Sokka, you'll get to learn something." Said Aang.

"Thanks Aang...Hey wait a minute!"

"Calm down Sokka. Why don't you look around instead of yell." Said Katara.

"Fine...gdd shi bldda ger funkinin printernana groopa." He mumbled.

"Well I'm going to bed, night guys." Said Katara.

"Night Katara. See you in the morning." Said Aang.

"Night peasants and idiot." Said Zuko.

"What's coffee?" Asked Sokka.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara woke up and went to check on her brother to make sure he was up. "Oh Great!" She walked down the hallway and saw Zuko.

"Have you seen Sokka?"

"No, besides that I wouldn't care where he was or what he was doing."

"True...but he could be cooking something we left out..."

"RAINBOW GIGGLES! Hold on giggles daddy's come'in!" Zuko ran past her.

"I was talking about food he might try to cook and accidentally burn the house down." Said Katara as she ran to the kitchen.

Katara and Zuko saw Sokka in the kitchen. AWAKE! And ready to go!

"When did you get up? Asked Katara.

"Idon'tknowI'vebeenupallnightyougottatrythiscoffeecoffegoodnicecoffeewannamakesomemorecoffee?" He asked holding out a cup.

"What's that on your head? Asked Zuko noticing the hat with straws and bottles filled with coffee.

"IdunnoIfounditbutitworksreallygoodwithdrinkingcoffeenowIcandrinktwiceasmuchatonetime! Wow...that was intense."

Katara and Zuko stared at him. "Are you ok now?" They asked.

"Yeah...I think so...so you make more coffee...I gotta squirt. He left the room and handed the cup to Katara.

"My God...he's finally lost it." Said Katara. "He never had it." Replied Zuko. "You're right."

"Morning guys." Said Aang. "Hey, is Sokka ok? He's going off the porch and the white board says we're not suppose to do that." Said Aang as he pointed to the white board on the fridge that had rules written in red marker.

"We're not?" Asked Katara. They stared at her.

The door bell rang and in walked a man wearing a white shirt with a tie and business pants. "I'm here to pick up Sokka."

"Uhhh...I'll get him." Said Aang as he walked to glass door that led to the porch. "Sokka! Leave the sea gulls alone!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the car on the way to work. Aka:Sokka+car+business guybun nu nuna nu na.

Bu nun nuna nu nun nuna...ba nu nuna nuna nu...buna nuna nuna nun...ba nun nuna nu nuna...buna nuna nun nun na...gridlock!" Sang Sokka as he banged his hands on the dashboard in the car, while in a traffic jam.

People do this everyday? Drive to work at miles per hour?" Asked Sokka.

"Pretty much." Replied the business man.

"I'd have to kill myself." Replied Sokka. "O CLICK!" I just had a phenominal business idea!"

"They haven't perfected personal jet packs yet for the 8th time." Replied the business man.

"Ok...I have another one! We buy a doughnut machine and put it in your trunk!" Yelled Sokka.

"...Let's go back to the jet packs." Said the business man."

"Hear me out, the next time you're stuck in a traffic jam you pop open the trunk and you start selling doughnuts to all the other drivers!" Yelled Sokka.

"Uh huh." Said the business man.

"We'll call em'...Grid nuts. Trunk Runners...Stop and go Nuts. I got it...Trunk'n doughnuts!"

Silence followed after Sokka's idea. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

"Bu nun nuna nu nun nuna...ba nu nuna nuna nu...buna nuna nuna nun...ba nun nuna nu nuna."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Host: "Ok let's see how their vacation turned out...

The prison door to a jail cell slammed.

"I can't believe you Sokka!" Yelled Katara.

"What? I didn't know you needed a permit to sell doughnuts in the middle of traffic on a highway!"

"Maybe if someone didn't try to set the police officer on FIRE we would've been out by now!" Yelled Aang.

"Shutup air boy! Maybe if YOU didn't try to show your monster to the little kids at the beach they wouldn't be in his stomach!"

"I can't believe I'm associated with any of you!" Yelled Katara.

"Hey, YOU'RE the one who "accidentally" water bended a giant wave at the beach!" Yelled Zuko.

"Yeah, you ended up sending 87 people to the hospital, AND got a whale stuck on a lighthouse!" Yelled Aang.

"I told you! When I was waterbending I slid on a jellyfish and sent the wave upward!"

Host: "Well, hopefully after they get out of prison (If they do) we can continue. Other than that thanks for watching people! Tune in next week to Comedy Clicks! Good night everyone!"

**How was that? I tried to make it funnier than the first. Plz R&R I want to know how I'm doing. I need to know if that was better than the first! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
